


The pink Christmas Jumper

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: Sherlock walks in on molly wearing nothing but a very special Christmas jumper.





	1. the special gift

**Author's Note:**

> All going well this will be a two parter.
> 
> im not sure what is happening with my other unfinished fic "the science of sleep" i am having writers block with it.  
> Also thank you for all your kind comments on my other short fics. i enjoy writing them and being able to share with a community of like minded people :) I have also been a sherlolly shipper, its the number one reason i watch the show and its nice to know other people are on the same page.  
> anyways enjoy the story and dont mind the grammer and spelling, im lazy!  
> PEACE!!!!

Molly use to love the whole Christmas buzz, buying gifts for her loved ones, wrapping them in expensive gift wrap, the snow and most of all the clothing, wearing Christmas themed jumpers. wearing loud and colorful jumpers had been what molly was known for and Christmas was the one time of the year everyone else seemed to take part in molly's everyday fashion trend.  
Molly Hooper use to love Christmas however as the years went by Christmas just became another day. 

The past four Christmas she had spend alone and had worked each one of them and this year was most likely no different. Nowadays molly didn't really have time to shop for gifts let alone spend the time wrapping them due to her usually working or taking care of Rosie. Her family, or what was left of them any way, were too far away for her to visit and working meant that she didn't have the time off to travel any way. Molly had to admit that Sherlock was partly the reason for her new found bitterness towards Christmas.

 

Molly thought back to the worst Christmas of her life when Sherlock had embarrassed her at the baker street party. Deep down inside, her Christmas spirit had died a little and she took up a new Christmas tradition where she stayed home and drank cheap red wine while crying to the movie love actually before passing out on the couch.

It was now Christmas eve and molly stood in the morgue staring blankly at the steel stab she had just wiped down. Another lonely Christmas night in store for her. Dr Louise Parker walked into the morgue just as molly was about to grab her bag to leave. Dr Parker the head of the plastics ward and was a elegant women of 60 years old who still looked like she was in her late 30s and also seemed to dress in exquisite and expensive style. the women had dark blue eyes and long black hair that was neatly pinned back. She reminded molly of a cate blanchett type. Molly being the medical professional she was, could deduce that the women was partial to the odd botox and filer treatment.

The older women smiled in relief as she saw molly. "oh molly, i'm very glad i caught you, i was hoping you hadn't left for the holiday season yet, i wanted to give you this as a thank you for all the extra work you put in this year" Dr Parker raised her arm which help a large over-sized white gift bag with a rose gold ribbon tied to the handles. Molly slowly took the bag from the older women. the bag looked expensive. "ohh...Dr Parker, you...d d didn't have to do this" molly stammered, dumbfounded. The elegant women, waved her off "oh nonsense, i wanted to, your assistance with my medical research and the number of hours you put in it was very much appreciated, i don't think i really got the opportunity to thank you properly so this is the least i could do." Molly thought back to the medical research paper, that Dr Parker had published in the medical journal. Dr Parker had requested molly collect a certain type of data from incoming bodies that came through her morgue and submit them to her for the research. Molly admitted to herself that it had taken her months to collate everything however she had enjoyed the challenged. Dr Parker had gone one to win a number of prestigious awards for the work however Molly hadn't paid attention to it because it had been around the time of Marys death.

 

"So, any plans for the Christmas holiday Dr Hooper" Dr Parker asked with a kind smile. Molly shook her head, trying not to show that the question made her uncomfortable "ahh, well a bit of a quiet one for me, staying home with a glass of wine and the telly, abit of a Christmas ritual for me" molly tried to awkwardly laugh off her answer. "Dr Parker smiled "ah well something tells me that there will be a few items in the gift bag that will be a welcome addition to your ritual, i envy you Dr Hooper, oh to be home with a glass of wine enjoying the peace and quiet. for the past 30 years, my Christmas have consisted of preparing the Christmas meals on Christmas eve, running after the children, who i have spent all my money on Christmas gifts and before i have a moment to sit down for wine, i'm either cleaning up a mess, breaking up a fight over a Christmas present or the next meal is about to be served, it is tiring and stressful. And you would think that once the children left home it would die down, but no, they then procreate and then it starts all over again with grandchildren! let me tell you molly, enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts and while you still have your wits about you. You are a young, intelligent beautiful women with her whole life ahead of her, enjoy the peace you have now before you give into that tall pining detective of yours" Dr Parker then turned to leave, wishing molly merry Christmas.

As molly made her way home, she thought about what Dr Parker had said. pining detective. was she referring to Sherlock, surely not. Maybe she had seen Sherlock around the morgue and jumped to the conclusion that Sherlock was molly's boyfriend.Why else would a normal person hang around a morgue. Well Dr Parker was sadly mistaken, molly thought bitterly to herself. Things hadn't been the same between Sherlock and molly since that phone call, and it had been just another blow to molly. The rejection had made her bitter. 

Molly sat in her lounge and stared out the over-sized gift bag. It was half her size. Molly began to open it. She found a large white vanilla smelling candle, from an expensive brand, a bottle of expensive champagne, a pink long silk robe, a white fluffy robe, a gift voucher to a luxury spa, no limit was written on it, it simply said the works, a box of expensive chocolates, a number of divine smelling bath bombs with a pack of bath oils and bubble bath with a tub of face mask, some white fluffy socks, a box of angel perfume. the women must have spent a small fortune on these gifts as they were all from luxury brands molly wouldn't dream of buying from. The final item in the bag was a baby pink v neck long jumper with a picture of a white snowman spread across on it. molly laughed out loud, this women seemed to know her well. fuck it, molly thought, she was going light the candle, to have a long bubble bath and afterwards she would do a face mask and open the bottle of champagne and have the best Christmas to herself ever. Dr Parker was right. molly was still young and should be enjoying this time to herself rather then being miserable and bitter. Molly gave a gleefully giggle as she began her Christmas celebration.

 

********************************************************************  
Sherlock Holmes sat in chair at baker street. Something just didn't feel right and no it wasn't just because it was Christmas eve. The Holiday itself was annoying. All the business shut down for the public holidays which impacted his work, as least work and cases came in.  
Sherlock watched as John packed up his laptop, listing to Sherlock all the things he had to do before he and Rosie headed to harry s for Christmas. Mrs Hudson was heading to her sisters, Lestrade would be with his adult children and mycroft would be with their parents. 

"do you have to go" Sherlock whined, as john packed his laptop away.  
"oh come on Sherlock, its just for a couple of days. surely you can go a couple of days with without any cases. surely there is something that will kept you occupied until work picks up again. look if you are bored and need company, i'm sure molly will still be around"  
"molly" Sherlock said as if surprised to molly name. He had been careful when around molly since that phone call. It had rattled him. The phone call had exposed his true feelings for her and he could no longer ignore them. She consumed his dreams, his thoughts and his heart. It was one thing to love somebody, but to be with them was different. After the events of Sherrinford, his relationship with her had become strained. she seemed to be more cold towards him, even though john had explained the whole story to her. He knew it was because molly believed he had only said i love you to save her and it had been a blow to her, a form of rejection. Sherlock knew all he had to do was tell her it was the truth and they might have a chance of being together but easier said then done, especially when it came to Sherlock Holmes. 

 

After John left, Sherlock walked to billy the skull and pulled out a small gift box from the back of the skull. he opened the small box which had small gold diamond stud earrings which he thought would look beautiful on his pathologist, the second item was a tiny gold bracket with a heart charm with the words, i love you engraved on the heart. Sherlock had the items in his procession for months now and had been waiting for the right time. he supposed Christmas was the best time to gift a gift like this. He hated the thought of molly being sad and alone on Christmas. It was time for him to man up and make the women he loved the more then anything in this world happy. Today was the day where his molly Hooper wouldn't ever be alone on Christmas day every again! Sherlock throw on his coat, shoved the gift box in his coat pocket and headed out of baker street towards Molly Hoopers house.

As Sherlock pulled up to mollys, he was shocked to hear loud pop dance music blasting out of her house. He slowly opened the door to fine his pathologist bouncing around her living room wearing nothing but a pink jumper that was just above her knees and knee high white fluffy socks. She was dancing and singing with a glass of bubbly in her hand with her long hair loose bouncing around her. Every time she jumped, the back of her jumper would lift up, revealing Lacey underwear. leaving not much to the imagination. He noted that the pink jumper had a v neck style which revealed some cleavage. every time molly moved the jumper seemed to hug the curve of her hips.   
The house smelt divine and Sherlock deduced it was from a new candle she had going. Molly looked fresh faced and relaxed and happy as she sung to the loud music not realizing Sherlock stood in the door way. happiness suited her. Sherlock found the scene before him very pleasing and arousing to him. He wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms and do other things. Sherlock became aware that the music had stopped and molly was staring at him. "Sherlock, what are you doing here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Christmas eve and Molly and Sherlock find themselves in a somewhat awkward situation after Sherlock has walked in on molly dancing in her flat. Will things get even more weird or will Sherlock bite the bullet and give molly her Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Everyone should go and listen to the Florence and the machine song Hunger if you haven't already.  
> Its my current favorite song, the lyrics kinda give me sherlolly vibes.

Molly was thoroughly enjoying the start of her Christmas. she opened the bottle of champagne and poured herself a glass and ran the bath and added all the bath bombs, bath salts and oils that were in the gift bag. she then smeared her face in the face mask and sat in the bath for an hour enjoying the bubble bath and various oils and bath salts she added, she felt so luxurious and was loving every minute of it. After her bath, she rubbed her body in one of the body creams that had been included in the gift and put on the pink silk robe. This was the best Christmas gift she had received in years she thought to herself as she poured another glass of the bubbly. She felt amazing, her face seemed to glow for the face mask and her hair was luxurious and had bounce to it from the bath oils and on top of that,her whole house smelt amazing from the candle. 

Molly turned on some music, while she feed Toby and put dinner in the oven. It was a whole chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables with gravy. Molly decided she would eat some tonight and there would be plenty for her tomorrow, on Christmas day. To avoid getting the silk robe stained from further cooking, molly decided to change clothes. 

Feeling, a little bit giggly from the champagne, she walked over to her underwear draw and picked up the matching black silk and lace bra and pantie set she had purchased a while ago but hadn't had the opportunity to wear. Earlier in the year molly had dated an accountant and had purchased the set with the intention of going to bed with the guy but he had turned out to be gay. Molly giggled at the memory of the man coming out to her. Fuck it, she thought, tonight was molly's night and she was going treat herself to a night of self-care. She put on bra and underwear and the fluffy white socks and throw the new pink snowman jumper over it. She then poured herself another glass of wine and started to dance around to the music to past the time under the dinner was really. 

After a couple slow songs, Her favorite Florence and the machine, Hunger came on and molly began bounce around her living room singing and dancing with her glass of wine.  
"........We all have a hunger (we all have a hunger*******************And it's Friday night and it's kicking in And I can't dress, they're gonna crucify me"  
molly loved this song and humored herself that some of the lyrics must of been written about her and her funny dress scene. molly was so engrossed in the song, that when she turned around and saw Sherlock Holmes standing in her living room, by the door way, she jumped so suddenly, that all her wine flew out of the glass she was holding. She turned the Music off and turned back and noticed that the consulting detective was in his buffering stage.

 

Sherlock stood in Molly's living room, not sure how to act. He had not expected to see Molly looking so happy, alone on Christmas eve.He then looked around the room, he noticed an expensive bottle of wine, along with the expensive candle, he then saw a large white gift bag and deduced it had been a gift from someone, but who? A man? was Molly Dating someone. No surely not, he would have noticed. The image of molly's black lace underwear that she was wearing under the sweater popped into his head. He felt himself flush and for a moment he had trouble focusing on his deduction. The underwear was too nice for molly to wear under a jumper, if she wasn't expecting someone. Sherlock then looked to the kitchen and would noticed molly had a roast in the oven,almost done. OH god, he thought, molly was expecting male company tonight, no wonder she was so happy and he had come in a crashed it.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here!" molly repeated in a more stern tone.  
"you were dancing" Sherlock said in plain observation trying to recover from his shock.  
Molly nervously scoffed at the statement " yes, off course i'm allowed to, i am in my own home after all, question is, why are you here"  
"you are expecting someone" Sherlock said matter of factly  
"wwhat, what no Sherlock, i'm not expecting anyone" molly said confused she was getting annoyed now "Sherlock, I was just having a relaxing evening to myself with a couple of glasses of bubbly listening to music, like any NORMAL person would. Why why are you so shocked, is it because you expected me to be crying, feeling sorry for myself being alone on Christmas eve!"

It was Sherlock's turn to start feeling nervous, and he felt himself begin to stammer. "nno no of course not, i simply here because i wanted to give you a gift" 

Mollys frown softened "oh Sherlock, you didn't need to do that, you have never gotten me anything before and, i didn't get you anything this year so you really shouldn't have"

Since Sherrinford, things hadn't been the same between Sherlock and Molly. Molly had seemed to pull away from Sherlock bit, trying to avoid him when she could, where are Sherlock had tried to make an extra effort with spending more time with her"

Sherlock smiled kindly at molly "Nonsense Molly, you are very dear to me, this year i wanted to express how much i appreciate your friendship by getting you a gift for Christmas and beside, johns always lecturing me on this sort of thing"  
Molly smiled shyly "OK, well, i have a roast in the oven, which is ready, how about i serve us up some dinner and pour us some wine and we can sit and eating in the living room and we can open your gift together"  
"sounds perfect" Sherlock replied as he walked over to sit on the couch while Molly went to to the kitchen to serve dinner. Sherlock felt almost relieved as he was able to recover from the awkwardness of catching molly dancing when he suddenly remembered the contents of his gifts. Diamond earrings and a charm bracelet where the only pendant on it is a heart charm that says i love you! Theses were not gifts one gives to just a friend!!!! Sherlock was just going to have to bite the bullet and see how she would react to the gifts. 

Molly served the dinner and wine and she and Sherlock chatted during the meal about John and Rosie and the rest of the gangs plans for Christmas. Once they were finished Molly got up to put away the dishes and came back with refilled glasses of the wine. Sherlock noted she sat very close to him on the small couch which made himself feel even more nervous. He did note that she didn't have choice as Toby now had made himself comfortable curled up on the spot where Molly had been before she got up to put the dishes away.

The scene was set, the new expensive candle was glowing in front of them on the coffee table and the champagne had been poured and his pathologist sat right next to him, looking adorable, wearing only a large pink jumper and white fluffy knee high socks. If this wasn't the perfect romantic setting, then Sherlock didn't know what was.

Sherlock slowly handed the small gift box to Molly "apologies Molly, i didn't wrap it but i want you to know that i have been holding onto this for sometime since i purchased this.When i saw this, i knew it was for you. The gift reminds me of you and i would like you to think of it as a token of my affection for you" he said softly as molly gently took the small box from his hand wide eyed.

Molly slowly lifted up the gift box to reveal the bracelet and earrings. Her eyes opened wide with wonder "ooohhhhhhhhh wowwwwwwww" she said breathlessness "Sherlock they are beautiful, Thank you so much, its too much" She then took the bracelet out of the box to examine the gold locket it carefully. 

Sherlock spoke up " Molly, that night at Sherrinfold, with the phone call, and Eurus and all, i want you to know, you are the first person i have ever told that i love you, and while the first time i said it was under taumatic events, i want you to know that i do love you and the bracelet is a reminder to never doubt my feelings for you"

Molly looked at Sherlock unable to say anything as she felt her eyes well up with tears. She was so moved by his beautiful gift and the words. Did Sherlock Holmes just tell her he loved her, like really did love her? did this mean he was in love with her or just as a friend. So many thoughts ran through her mind. She knew she was only thinking but then again she really didn't know what to think.

Molly laughed gently as she wiped her tears away " oh my, it must be the wine reacting, thank you Sherlock, this is the sweetest thing i have ever received and it means a lot that it has come from you" She began to put the bracelet on.

Not knowing what to do now, Sherlock took, the box from her and began to take the earrings out "Here, lets put the earrings on you" Sherlock turned her head to face away from him to stick one earring in her earring and then gently turned her face towards him to put the last earring on. When the last earring was on, their faces were merely inches apart from each-other. 

Molly gently grabbed Sherlock face with both hands and gently kissed him on the lips. The Kissed deepened and Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly and gently pushed her backwards under her back was on the couch and he was almost lying on her without breaking the kiss. By this stage, Toby had excused himself. They stayed lip-locked for sometime until molly pushed back on him and climbed top on him so that she was now straddling him. while kissing, Sherlock put his hands under the pink jumper and felt a mixture of cool lace and satin from her lingerie and the heat of her flesh. He pulled the Pink Jumper all the way over her head until it was completely off her and revealed her black bra and panties. The white snowman that had been on her pink jumper was not welcome but the knee high white fluffy socks could stay. As he unhooked her black bra, molly was unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt and trousers and freed his large erection. She then move her underwear to the side and positioned herself over him, she broke their kiss and whispered in his ear "i love you Sherlock Holmes" She then lowered herself onto him and they both grasped at the same time as she began to rock on top of him. They spend the rest of the night together and woke up on Christmas day wrapped each-others bodies. Molly smiled at a thought, this was the best Christmas she had ever had and the best way to bring in the new year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I was going to make this a three part with more smut but i think ending is quite nice :P

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, lets hope Sherlock and Molly indulge in a bit of Christmas cheer in the next chapter :P (if you know what i mean)
> 
> Hope everyone has had a great Christmas and stay safe! xoxo


End file.
